Sometimes I have this nightmare One shot
by Cheekbonesandcoatcollar
Summary: Everynight he watches her die. Every night he watches the fire burn. Everynight he sees her smiling face in the flames, and everynight when he wakes up she is there to make everything better again. Reid/OC


**Sometimes I have this nightmare.**

**Reid Garwin/OC**

**One Shot**

**Summary- There was something about the burning inferno that made him smile and he thought maybe it was because she was always so fiery, so hot headed, the fire seemed to embody her spirit. Now she was gone and the fire was the only way he could feel her, as if she were standing right beside him.**

-

"_Sometimes I have this nightmare"_

There was something about standing there, watching the flames dance over the crumbling wood, watching the smoke billow from the towering inferno that made Reid want to smile, he had no idea why, fire had never interested him before, had never been something to make him happy. If anything fire had always been a bad omen, signifying almost certain death and irreparable destruction, something that took lives, took family members, destroyed people and destroyed everything that was good and right about a person or a place. Fire took and took and had nothing good to give in return.

He was cold where he stood, on a hill, watching the lick of the flames as hey trailed along the roof and beams and every part of the abandoned warehouse below, as fire fighters battled its destructive force with bursts of water. No, Reid had not caused the fire, he had simply been walking, something he did a lot of lately, and thinking, of things that were, things that could have been and things that never will be, when he had heard the commotion, the wailing of sirens, the shouting of the uniformed men as they rushed to unload everything they would need to put the fire to rest. He had found himself riveted, rooted to the spot, unable or unwilling to continue on his way. The hill was steep and the warehouse quite far away yet he felt as if he was watching from the middle of the scene unfolding before him, he though he felt the flashes of heat every time the wind blew in his direction, he thought he could hear each separate crackle and each loud bang as more of the structure lost the battle to stay upright.

He frowned, wondering why his legs were so unwilling to move and why his mind was crying out for them to carry him away, he wondered why he felt the desperate need to run and never look back, he wondered why his heart constricted tightly every time an orange flame whipped in the air.

Orange. The same colour orange as….

"_And then I remember"_

He remembered the day he had realised that nothing would ever be the same, the day he saw her standing on the rocks, a small smile playing on her lips, as she watched the waves rise up towards her, her long red hair whipping behind, though it was more orange than red, she was a full on ginger, her hair reminded him of flames, especially as the wind blew it behind her, lashing towards the sky. Her smile still made him shiver, something he had never before experienced, no girl had ever made him feel so right, so whole.

"What are you doing?" he had called to her, his own smile playing on his lips.

"Waiting for you!" she called, turning towards him, her blue eyes sparkling mischievously, glinting, the sun picking up different highlights in her hair. His eyes always seemed to return to her hair, he loved the way it looked, the way it felt as he ran his fingers through it at night, the way the colour perfectly matched her fiery, hot-headed but beautiful personality. It had been her personality that had drawn him to her in the first place, he had been angry when the teacher had partnered them together on a project instead of Reid being with Tyler, his usual partner, the teacher had said something about them not being productive when partnered together, he wasn't sure, he hadn't listened.

He had flopped onto the seat next to her and sighed crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at the table in front of him, he thought maybe she would just split the work and leave it be so he had been more than surprised when she said "Look, I'm not happy about this either, I wanted to be with my usual partner and you wanted to be with yours, but here we are and I am not doing any work for you, so, either you get over your little huff now and do some work or you can fail your part of the assignment." He had momentarily lost his cool exterior as he looked up and met her unblinking stare in shock, before sitting straighter in his seat and pulling the sheet explaining the project over to him and reading it, from the corner of his eye he had seen her smile, "Hey, I'm Hannah" she said and from their the rest was history.

Of course he thought she was beautiful, but he loved, more than anything, the way she stood up for herself and took crap from no one, yet she was so loving and gentle and caring as well.

That had been just over two years ago and this beach was where they met regularly, where they went to just chill out, and he now saw that she was climbing down the rocks towards him, "Stay there! Ill come to you!" he called jogging towards the rocks and clambering over them. When he reached her he embraced her like always and they sat for hours, just them in their own world, where nothing could bother them. Neither had noticed the rising tides or the unpredictable waves below, neither knew about the ripping undercurrents beneath the surface of the water or the unstable base of the rock on which they both sat. As the rock gave way they clung to each other but as their bodies his the water, they both let go as a knee jerk reaction, Reid felt the wind ripped from his chest as hit and he gasper for air as he resurfaced, spitting water from his throat, he noticed that the water wasn't too deep and he laughed "Hannah! You okay?" he called, but he had no response, the shocked smile left his face as he realised that his girlfriend had not resurfaced with him.

"Hannah!" he roared as he splashed around, ducking under and resurfacing to no avail over and over again. As time progressed, he knew the chance that she was okay was growing slimmer and slimmer and even as his eyes grew black and the water parted like curtains everywhere he looked he could not see her.

Then he noticed something, a small fire up on the beach, but how could there be fire so close to water? Then he realised.

" _I was too late!"_

He found himself pulled back to reality, eyes transfixed on the whipping flames, so reminiscent of his lost love. He pulled his eyes shut and sat with a thump on the ground, would she have been alive now if he had let her come off of the rocks and to him? Of course she would have, he thought, he knew it was his fault.

He knew that he was imagining things when he opened his eyes and saw her distorted face in the flames, smiling and laughing.

"_There's always a fire and I always see your face in the flames"_

"_And then you wake up?" she asked the blonde boy in bed beside her, he nodded his head gently, his haunted blue eyes meeting hers._

"_Reid" she whispered gently, pushing his bare chest so he was led again on his pillows, "It's just a dream, I'm here"_

"_I know" he whispered, placing a small kiss on her forehead as she snuggled next to him. "I just, if something like that happened, I couldn't live without you, I think, if I continued to sleep after I had seen your face in my dream, maybe I would have walked towards you, into the fire, maybe I would join you"_

"_You can't ever talk like that Reid, If I do die and I find that you've even entertained those types of thoughts Ill come back and haunt your ass!" she exclaimed, the by laughed and ran his fingers through her hair, just like he always did, as he mumbled in reply, "Having you haunt me would be better than not having you at all"_

"_I love you Reid, but sometimes your extremely dense!"_

_They led in silence for what seemed like forever, listening to the other breathe before Hannah said, "Uh Reid, you Covenant people, you've never had premonitions right? Like, you guys have never like, see the future? In dreams or anything?"_

_He laughed, "No, we never have, the power doesn't work like that" he heard her release a breath in a sigh of relief._

"_That's good"_

_-_

**Soooo What did you all think? Hope you liked it, I was just sat watching the fire place in my house after watching the Covenant and then I thought the fire looked like hair in the wind, then I thought oh ginger hair!, (mines gone a bit ginger since I died it…shut up Miss Isaac!) And I still had the Covenant on my mind and boom! Story. Hope it's okay =] Please review and let me know. It could be much appreciated =]**


End file.
